The Question?
by kurohimex105
Summary: The question we've all been wondering has Nezumi really seen Shion NAKED? well here is your answer to that question and more. Here questions shall be answered, just how does Nezumi feel about Shion? This is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it.


Hi there everyone well here is story about for Nezumi + Shion from NO.6. I was asked to do a story about them from my friends on deviant art. The story is do with the scene in the anime where Nezumi claims to have seen Shion's naked body. I don't know how well this will turn out but I hope you like it.

**The Question ?**

**Chapter One.**

A month had passed since Shion had been rescued By Nezumi, if it wasn't for him Shion knew he would have been imprisioned in the correctional facility or even killed.

Shion was now living with Nezumi in a small but quaint room which was underground. He spent his days either at Inukai's place washing the dogs or tidying up the stack of books and putting them in order on the bookshelves.

At this particular moment in time Shion was in the middle of sorting out the many unsorted books in the room.

Shion sighed heavily

"Huuuuuu..."

There was something on his mind that had been bothering the young man. It wasn't that he now sported silver hair or that his eyes where the colour crimson. Even the fact that he had a scar wrapping it's self around his body which looked like a pink snake.

No something eles entirely had been bothering the young man and it had something to do with what Nezumi said to him.

It had all started when Nezumi teased Shion about his body and that he would be too shy to show it to a lover. Of course this made Shion mad and shouted back.

"Well it's not like you've seen me naked"!

To which Nezumi replied with a smirk on his face

"What if I have"!

Shion had been shocked when he heard this, at the time the only thing he could think about was that Nezumi had been watching over him and how happy it had made him. But now that some time had passed Shion couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I wonder if he really has seen me naked"? Shion asked himself

"What do think Hamelt"? The little white rat just sqeaked in answer

Hamlet happily sat perched on top of Shion right shoulder, Shion continued to tidy up the books. After 2 hours had passed Shion decided to take a break and make a cup of coffee for himself. He sat on the old sofa drinking his coffee, the question still playing in his mind.

Had Nezumi really seen him naked?

What did Nezumi think when he saw Shions body, how did he feel?

And would Nezumi still feel the same way now that his body was different?

These questions filled Shion's mind, but there was one more thing. It was something that Shion was too afraid to know the answer to. It had to do with the parasitic bees and how he himself had been infected by them. By some miracle he had survived but he had changed not only in appearance but there was something else that changed within him. There was a darkness inside of him a voice telling him that he must protect Nezumi, to let no one hurt him in any way and to kill those who do.

Shion had found this out when he and Nezumi had first gone to see a friend of his mother's. A man by the name Rikiga who used to work for the newspaper but now made his living hooking up officials from NO.6 with girls and other things. It was during a conversation that Rikiga had made a vile remark about Nezumi whoring himself out, this caused Shion to fly into a fit of rage. Shion had never done anything like that before in his life, he had to be dragged off by Nezumi or he surely would have killed Rikiga.

How would Nezumi react if he knew of this darkness that now resided within him. Would he still care, could he ever love him the same way that I love him. This thought was the one that Shion feared most of all, to hated by Nezumi was something he could not bear.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The door slowly creaked open as Nezumi entered the room, before he had a chance to say anything the image of Shion caught his eye. For there on the sofa sat Shion who had fallen asleep still holding the now cold cup of coffee in his right hand. Without saying a word Nezumi took off his jacket and placed it on the side before walking over to Shion.

Nezumi carefully took a hold of the cup Shion was holding and slowly withdrew it from the young man's sleeping clutches.

"Oh man how can you fall asleep like that"? Nezumi spoke to himself as he stared at the sleeping form of Shion.

Nezumi placed the coffee cup on the small table before he bent over the unsuspecting form of Shion. Nezumi lovingly brushed away some strands of hair which were in Shion eyes, he then gently caressed his left cheek were the scar could be seen. Nezumi loved Shions silver locks it reminded him of starlight and that scar to be so enchanting. Not to mention those crimson coloured eyes of his which sparkled and danced in the light.

"You look so adorable when you sleep my sweet prince"! Nezumi spoke softly before he placed a gentle kiss upon the innocent lips of Shion who was still blissfully sleeping unaware that Nezumi was back or that he had just slept through their first kiss.


End file.
